


Baby Daddy

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: And Bruce being Bruce, Baseball too, Damian Being Damian, Dating while being a dad, Gossip tabloids, Hal being Hal, M/M, parenting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: "It could be worse."





	Baby Daddy

It could be worse, Bruce reflects. Damian’s tastes are…erratic, to say the least.

It could have been Guy Gardner. But then again, it could have been Clark. Or Diana. But the one leaguer Damian tolerates is Hal Jordan.

Bruce isn’t even really sure how it happened, and he’s the world’s greatest detective. If you adjust for hyperbole, anyway. Bruce had started taking Damian to Mount Justice trying to get him to least consider bonding with heroes close to his age. That had gone over as well as predicted, but least the bloodshed had been kept to a minimum.

During one of those visits, Jordan had been there.

Half an hour later, Bruce realized he hadn’t heard any screaming, and turned to find Jordan discussing space politics with a Damian that actually seemed interested. Somehow it had become a thing.

And now Jordan is here, in the Cave, using his ring to make an obstacle course for Damian. The Lantern keeps switching up the construct mid-run, something Damian actually seems to enjoy. The expression on his face is _probably_ a smile instead of bared teeth.

Earlier they’d been eating ice cream, which Alfred seemed to produce from midair. Ice cream. Damian Wayne and ice cream boggles his mind a lot more than some of Riddler’s schemes.

Damian high fiving Jordan at the end of the run? More mind boggling than _all_ of Riddler’s schemes.

“Did you just-?” “Green Lantern has explained that people do this to express a feeling of accomplishment. It will help me ‘blend in’”.

He glares at Bruce at the last; pointedly reminding him of every time he’s insisted that Damian do exactly that. Behind him Jordan is smiling like a proud parent. Bruce is determined not to think about how handsome he looks. Or how easy his presence is to take. 

“So, the Knights’ game?” That’s another thing. Jordan has somehow convinced Damian to follow sports, possibly by appealing to the competitive bloodlust Damian shares with rabid fans. 

“Are you honestly destroying your precedent of never actually asking for permission to take my kid out?” Jordan rolls his eyes and Damian smirks.

The basis of Jordan’s appeal is probably the easy way in which he antagonizes Bruce, with no respect for the Batman’s legend. The fact that he actually seems to _get_ Damian is probably the rest of it. That’s how it is for Bruce, anyway.

“Nope. I was _inviting_ you, manbat. They _are_ your seats”.

Bruce’s kneejerk reaction is to say no. The three of them, in close quarters for an extended period of time and no one to punch in the face but each other? There’s a 30% chance they’ll all die. Or Bruce will do something even worse if he’s that close to Jordan and in the process ruin his whole family’s relationship with him. 

But Damian’s face might actually be…hopeful. “Fine”.

"Sweet!” Jordan says, and Bruce’s heart wobbles a little at the way Damian mouths the word, looking to Jordan for confirmation he hasn’t misheard. The frankly paternal look Hal shoots him makes something else wobble.

Bruce is so, so screwed. 

  
(The next day, the Gotham Gazette has a whole page devoted to a grainy photo of the three of them entering the stadium. Underneath a headline screams: _“NEW STEPDADDY FOR BABY WAYNE?”_  

Beside him at the breakfast table, wearing one of Bruce’s old shirts, Hal says “It could be worse”. Bruce balls up the paper and throws it at him) 

**Author's Note:**

> Hal is a good uncle and would probably be a great stepdad. I always feel Damian would like him on the basis of Hal being good with kids (he never treats them like inferiors) and sometimes a yellow lantern. Both things Damian respects. Baseball is Hal's tried and true method of seduction. It's relevant that this is the only time he's tried it.


End file.
